rangofandomcom-20200214-history
Wounded Bird
Theodore "Teddy" Grank 'or as he is known as "'Wounded Bird" 'or "'W.B." is a supporting character in the film Rango. He is a crow, according to both the video game and the official movie website. He was a member of a Native American Tribe and Rango's Deputy. He was voiced by Gil Birmingham. Role in the Film In the film, Wounded Bird (or "W.B". for short) was first seen when Rango killed the Hawk in the town Dirt. He was there as a bystander. Unlike other townsfolks, however, he didn't cheer when the bird was confirmed to be dead, though you can see him clapping when it cuts over to the Mariachis. After Rango was appointed to be the new sheriff of Dirt for killing the Hawk, his first major appearance was during the Wednesday Ritual of Dirt, during which he was right behind Rango in the line. He then told the chameleon that death of the Hawk would make it possible for Rattlesnake Jake to return to Dirt, because the Hawk was the snake's natural predator. Then when Beans spoke publicly about the dangerously low water level in the Bank of Dirt and caused a panic, he was also seen in the bank attempting to learn more about the problem. In the next day, the last remaining water in the bank was found stolen and Rango, as the new sheriff, proced to investigated the theft and made W.B. his new deputy, Due to his lack of wit, however, Rango failed to find any clue. W.B. then pointed to a hole on the ground in front of the bank, that he thought was the means through which the theives sneaked into the vault of the bank. He then joined in the posse to search for the lost water. Later, the posse found Mr. Merrimack, the bank manager, dead in the middle of the desert. While other members of the posse was puzzled, W.B.managed to track the thieves. With his wit, the posse soon found the lost water bottle in the hideout of Balthazar, the leader of the Hill Clan, a horde of mole robbers. The posse then tried to retrieve the water bottle, but failed and got surrounded by the Hill Clan. Due to their antics, however, the animals the moles used to carry the bottle panicked and began crashing around, causing a chaos. W.B., along with all other members of the posse made use of this chance to flee. The Hill Clan and the posse then got into a chase, which eventually resulted in them finding out that the bottle was empty. Afterwards, W.B., along with other members of the posse, took Balthazar and his two sons back to Dirt, and Rango went to see the Mayor of Dirt to discuss with him about the issue. When the chameleon returned, he sat down and spoke to Beans and the W.B. about his suspicion of the Mayor's involvement in the water problem. However, they were interrupted by a mob of Dirt townsfolks, who wanted to hang the moles for stealing the water. This was followed by the arrival and Rattlesnake Jake, who soon exposed the lies Rango told about himself and kicked the chameleon out of Dirt. W.B. watched as a bystander. After meeting the Spirit of the West, Rango returned to challenged Jake to a duel, when the snake was using death threat to force Beans to sell her ranch, which was part of the Mayor's plan. As the duel began, seeing that his friend was not likely to win, the W.B. sniped Jake, but the snake responded quickly and shot the crow. Luckily, the shot didn't seem to be lethal. At the end of the film Rango, as the chameleon had taken care of Jake and the Mayor and brought back the water, it was assumed (but not seen) that W.B. joined in the celebration of the return of water, like all other Dirt townsfolks did. The extended cut of the film reveals that W.B. did survive, serving as a lifeguard to the newly-dubbed town of "Mud." Personality and Abilities From time to time, the W.B. was the "voice of reason" of the group, often seen correcting Rango's mistakes and pointed out clues while the posse was usually oblivious, and W.B.also being a father figure to him. For instance, he led his godson to notice the hole on the ground which the mole robbers used to sneak into the bank. He was also one of the few characters who initially showed apparent suspicion of the Mayor, who was indeed the one behind the water problem. He was remarkably calm. He remained an expressionless face no matter what kinds of situations he was in, even when he was shot by Rattlesnake Jake. Like other townsfolks of Dirt, he could used firearms reasonably well. Character DescriptionCategory:CharactersCategory:Film CharactersCategory:Dirtonians Date of Birth- April 6, 1920 Origin- Nevada Complete Name- Theodore Grank Sex- Male Race- Crow Civil Status- Married Height- 3 in. Nationality- Native American Weight- 44 pounds Age- 94 years old Diplomacy- Ally Father- Jesus Grank Mother- Athena Grank Sister- Rapunzel Grank Brother- Mars Grank Wife- Teresa Parker